


ARCH

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli
Kudos: 1





	ARCH

ARCH

二十二年之后，在尼可洛‧马基雅维利坐在自己书桌前奋力撰写《佛罗伦斯史》的间隙，他仍不时怀念那座他深爱的城市，也仍想起很多年前同他来自同一故土的刺客大导师如何谈论他们的家乡。但现在已经离那个时候过去了太久太久，他的大导师不再拿剑甚至不再是刺客，曾经意气风发的共和国秘书也不再被允许坐进韦基奥宫的办公厅。

他被残忍地困在这里，只能愤懑地写些东西打发时间，倒不是说他不喜欢，但他本可以有更多可以做的，在他还是执政团的一员时，也在他还拿得动剑的那几年。不可否认，尼可洛怀念曾经的日子，他的记忆总是指引着他回想起在罗马的时候，在某个凉爽的夜晚，在巨大环形剧场的某个拱门下，面对着意大利的最高导师，他差点迷失了自己。

他想他本不该到了这个时候还会惦记的，如果这事被任何了解他的人知晓，他肯定免不了被他们一番嘲弄，甚至他自己都想加入他们：“天性散漫自在的尼可洛，你竟为了一个老你十岁的男人而伤神至此，我都不知道该同情你还是拿你开玩笑。”但随即，他自己默默笑了笑，薄薄的嘴唇紧闭着，透出一股子讥讽。他如同往常无数次一样，将那段说不清楚的回忆再度抛之脑后。

马基雅维利不是个会受限于过去的人，即便他不断想起那些他曾遗失的。

1503 罗马

戴着白色兜帽的男人推开了沉睡之狐的门，这个酒馆里热闹非凡，但他始终沉默地冷着脸，看起来不像是来这里消遣的。吧台前的年轻人在注意到他之后向他使了个眼色，他随即径直走向酒馆最里面，推开一扇小门并消失在了人声鼎沸的大厅中。

艾吉奥摘下兜帽，在秘密的小房间里坐下，等待了不到一分钟之后，拉‧沃尔佩悄无声息地从另一扇小门走了进来。盗贼的头领向他提供了一些讯息以及最近遇到的一些麻烦，他们需要借助刺客的力量来摆平那些叛徒或者敌对势力。正当艾吉奥以为他们已经谈妥了一切，准备起身离开时，狡狐却叫住了他，他注意到他的老伙伴眼神中有些犹豫。

沃尔佩试探着说：“也许是我多虑，但我已经好几个月没见到马基雅维利了，你知道他去哪里了吗？”

“伊莫拉？他已经在那里待了快三个月了。”艾吉奥叹了口气，狡狐一直不信任马基雅维利，如果不是看在他的情面上，兄弟会连盗贼们的一点支持也得不到。出于谨慎也是迫于来自沃尔佩的压力，艾吉奥时不时也会向其他刺客打听马基雅维利的动向，却从未发现他做出什么出格的举动，艾吉奥一直都在想自己到底要不要在这种事情上浪费精力，他的直觉告诉他尼可洛是可信的。

“但你知道他到伊莫拉做什么吗？他住在切萨雷的领地里，时不时地就被招进宫殿里谈话，他们谈了什么呢？他一句话都没告诉我们。”沃尔佩用食指敲着桌面说。

“所以你在派人跟踪他？”艾吉奥这下子明白了，狡狐刚才问他只不过是为了试探他到底有没有将这件事放在心上并且采取行动。“你在怀疑什么？他同切萨雷会面是因为共和国政府派他去做这件事，切萨雷已经夺得了罗马涅，现在他又处理完手底下的那几个叛徒，自然盯上了佛罗伦萨，你总不该期盼着共和国的执政团派一个毫无外交才能的家伙去跟他谈判吧？更不用说尼可洛还能趁此机会接触到那些对我们来说至关重要的信息。”艾吉奥对沃尔佩毫无由来的怀疑感到有些生气。

“那他曾有将那些‘关键信息’告知过你吗？”沃尔佩再次质问。

艾吉奥皱了皱眉说：“没有。”他承认自己也有些疑惑，这些疑惑最大的根源还是蒙特里久尼的沦陷，沃尔佩坚信马基雅维利要为此负责，他所谓的“证据”就是马基雅维利刚一离开，他们的领地就被切萨雷袭击了。但尽管他本人没说，艾吉奥也知道是马基雅维利他救回罗马，如果那人有心背叛他们，他又何必多此一举呢？艾吉奥对沃尔佩说：“刺客兄弟会从来没有严格意义的上下级关系，没有人应该命令其他人，我们所作的一切皆是出于自愿和自由的意志。马基雅维利也一样有他自己的想法和做法，他不愿说出来会有他自己的理由，我不会去要求他。”

“但我希望你提防他，尤其是——如果佛罗伦萨因为他而同切萨雷谈和并联手，我们就该更加谨慎地思考他的目的了。”

艾吉奥站起来拍拍他的肩膀说：“你知道我们的秘书阁下还没有那么高的权力可以直接代表执政团的意愿。等他回来我会跟他谈谈的。”他在离开之前又笑着对沃尔佩说：“我们都是佛罗伦萨人啊。”

沃尔佩耸耸肩，似乎在说：“他不在乎自己出身何处。”艾吉奥没有在意，他相信没有一个佛罗伦萨人会忘却自己出生于百花之城的那份自豪，即使他自己早就在一定程度上遭受过那座城市的背叛与伤害。

在其他人均未察觉的情况下，尼可洛早就抵达了罗马，但他此时不愿意现身台伯岛的据点，而是躲在某家旅店里闷头喝酒，或者写点东西，此时他心情有些低落。

在伊莫拉食宿不佳的三个月让他受了些苦，最让他感到折磨的是他不但得绞尽脑汁打探切萨雷宫中的情况，还得一直得分神提防那个暗中监视他的人。一开始他以为那是切萨雷派来的人，可那人即使是在他回到佛罗伦萨之后还不肯善罢甘休地徘徊在他家附近。按理来说谈判已经交由萨尔维亚蒂处理，切萨雷没有理由还要监视他，尼可洛很快就从一些蛛丝马迹中察觉到那只眼睛并非公爵派来的。

尼可洛没有采取任何行动，他知道此时不能轻举妄动，因为他的刺客身份不像艾吉奥那样被大多数人知晓。但令他感到更加不安的是，另一个跟踪他的人在来罗马的路上也露出了马脚，而且那两人看起来似乎还不是一伙的。尼可洛当即决定要先甩掉这两个人，他将手下的仆人和刺客安排妥善后各自遣散开来，自己骑马在山野里费了好一番功夫，最后才一个人悄无声息地回到了罗马。

他在罗马的下榻处反复思索究竟是什么人在监视他，最后突然想到那两人如果不是他的敌人，那就只能是他的同伴，执政团不会闲着没事派人来监视他，那就只能是……尼可洛想到了沃尔佩和艾吉奥，他心中突然感到一阵苦楚。即使执政团不相信他，他也清楚那只不过是出于他人的愚蠢和嫉妒，他对此没什么太多要说的。但他没想到兄弟会的同胞们也不信任他，这使得他感到自尊心受损。

于是他百无聊赖地待在旅馆里，思考自己究竟为什么不被信任。他一直都知道狡狐对他有意见，他却没想过艾吉奥也会怀疑他，那个人很聪明，却不险恶，也不会将精力花在对付自己的同袍身上。尼可洛自己心里知道他对艾吉奥说过一些不那么好听的话，他却不认为艾吉奥是会计较那些的人。虽然他们对对方讲话都毫不留情，可与表面上的针锋相对相反的是尼可洛其实很欣赏艾吉奥，或者说他其实一直瞩目于艾吉奥，这里面又包含了他一些不愿被别人察觉到的小心思。

他在屋子里来回踱步，猛然意识到自己主动摆脱了跟踪其实是一件很蠢的事情，艾吉奥和沃尔佩可能真的会因此更加怀疑他在隐瞒什么。

“看来我得同他谈谈了。”尼可洛这么想着，马上收拾行装离开了旅店。

他在骑马赶往台伯岛的路上撞见了一个沃尔佩的手下，对方告诉他艾吉奥准备从卢奎西亚的情人彼得罗那里寻找圣天使堡的钥匙。

“彼得罗的行踪确定了吗？”他问。

那个脸上有着骇人伤疤的盗贼明显犹豫了，他只愿听命于他的头领。马基雅维利坐在马上平淡地看着他说：“我稍后会去见沃尔佩，我再劳烦他一遍岂不是不太好？”

盗贼碍于对方在刺客兄弟会里的资历，最终略微不情愿地回答他说：“他今晚在环形斗兽场有个演出，但有人要取他性命。”他躲开了马基雅维利持续探寻的视线，有些不客气地说：“我还有任务在身，先不奉陪大师了。”说完就快步走开了。马基雅维利想喊住他，可那盗贼跑得飞快，三下两下就消失在了街道上。他对盗贼不愿合作的态度感到不爽，想起来艾吉奥并未将这次行动告知他，心中又有些焦急，心中更加确定今天要找艾吉奥和沃尔佩谈一谈。

但等他终于赶到台伯岛时，留守的刺客却告诉他说艾吉奥大师已经出门了，整个据点里没有一个人知道他去了哪里。马基雅维利只好离开据点，向自己手下为数不多的刺客传递了讯息，又自己到城中打探情报去了。

夜幕降临，好戏在破损的古老斗兽场上演之时，艾吉奥已经带人混进了那堆演员当中，他一路上来得匆忙，却不知道除了同样扮成演员的米凯莱托，斗兽场周围也布满了敌人。当他艰难地抱着中毒的彼得罗想要去找医生时，那群波吉亚士兵冲了进来，扮成演员的刺客们纷纷迎上敌人以便让他离开，但越来越多的敌人聚集了起来。就在这时，一群挥着剑的陌生人也涌进了斗兽场，领头的人对他说：“艾吉奥，我们来帮助你！”

他以眼神回应，此时顾不上太多，只拼命往外面赶去。

不远处的一棵树下，马基雅维利看到艾吉奥冲出了包围，他先是松了口气，又仔细端详了一下刺客大师不那么合身以至于有些滑稽的一身戏服，不由得笑了出来。

“应该不会再出什么意外了。”他自言自语道，骑上马离开了斗兽场。狡狐刚刚派人给他传信说要在沉睡之狐见他一面。他并不想单独面见拉‧沃尔佩，狡狐为何如此匆忙又特地选择避开艾吉奥？直觉告诉他那位盗贼头领可能会做出什么出格的事，因此他选择暂时避让一下，便径直朝着台伯岛去了。等艾吉奥拿到了钥匙，众人免不了又会在台伯岛会面，那个时候再谈也不迟。

马基雅维利慢悠悠地骑着马回去，默默思考着这两日发生的事情。他几乎花了一整天的时间才打探到米凯莱托要对彼得罗下手的情报，还通过教廷里的熟人先于艾吉奥得知了斗兽场有伏兵。没来得及通知对方和其他刺客，他只好快速到附近的一个兵营里临时雇了些人，问题倒是顺利解决了，就是此时十分心疼自己的钱包。他花光了身上所有的钱作为预支的费用，之后还得送去一笔尾款，不过到那时候就是由兄弟会出钱了，他知道艾吉奥在罗马投资的那些个银行店铺有多赚，也亲眼见识过玫瑰花开标记了巨额盈利的账本。

一轮明亮的月亮升了起来，台伯河并不清澈的水在这夜里变得波光粼粼。他在河边下了马，决定在这里等艾吉奥回来，那时候他解决完了彼得罗的事情，也许会又困又累。他想要在这里接应他。

时间渐渐流逝，他的思绪飘忽回了在伊莫拉的时候，切萨雷的确几次召见他，但他当然不知道他的刺客身份。可面这对小小的共和国秘书，切萨雷竟然邀请他为他效力。尼可洛那时听完公爵的话不禁心中一凛，一时间揣测不出他的意图。切萨雷狡猾多变的手段他已经亲眼见识过，他不知道对方是不是在试探，不知道自己是否已经暴露，只得绷紧了脸去拒绝，心脏却狂跳不止。

他以要为共和国尽忠为由拒绝了切萨雷，尽管那的确也是他的理由之一。他完全清楚自己无论何时都不会因为任何利益而去背叛自己的国家和刺客兄弟会。想到这里，他不由得叹了口气，因为他诚心相待的那些人并不信任他，包括艾吉奥，尤其是艾吉奥。可理智上他多少能够理解艾吉奥的小心谨慎，那人所背负的不仅是自己的仇恨，还有来自其他刺客兄弟们的期待和整个意大利兄弟会的未来，即使没有人说，他也早就认定艾吉奥应当是那个带领他们将信条与自由贯彻下去的人。

马基雅维利擅长观察人们的行动，将人的所作所为尽收眼底，再自己推测和解释是什么驱使他们行动。他不免时常将目光放在奥迪托雷的身上，去判断他是否是个有足够资格可以承担起领导者之位的人。当他得知艾吉奥放过了罗德里格，他感到十分失望，因为他们的敌人像狮子一般要将他们撕碎，而艾吉奥却在这里展现他那毫无用处的仁慈。

尽管如此，他并非对他不满，自从萨佛纳罗拉的事情之后他就对他刮目相看，在几年相处过程中他已经自认为足够了解艾吉奥，他渐渐让他有些着迷。只是他始终不愿面对的是，他的确对他的同僚怀有一些无耻且糟糕的幻想，那超出了兴趣使然，也超出了敬仰和钦佩。但他不是女人，他不是一个女人。尼可洛反复提醒自己，他不可能像追求那些女人一样对他做同样的事情。他也不仅仅是一个男人，他还是一个战士，一名刺客，一个复仇者？一个指引者？他是……他绝不是他应当去表述情感的对象。

尼可洛后来便不再想这个问题，要想也只是在给自己心里添堵，有这功夫他还不如多花点时间在女人身上，那好歹是他能触及的。于是他索性安静地闭上嘴，任凭这份莫名其妙的感情碾压折磨他的内心，等那张伶俐的嘴开口同艾吉奥讲话时依旧不会客气。

远处一阵急促的马蹄声将尼可洛从思索中惊醒。

“沃尔佩！”艾吉奥的声音从背后传来。

尼可洛猛然转身，他看到艾吉奥和狡狐就在他身后不远处，他没听清艾吉奥对他说了些什么，只看到沃尔佩将匕首快速地收回了背后，他立刻就明白了一切。他在心里抹了把汗，但看到沃尔佩满是歉疚的表情，他就知道自己已经不用再做什么了，于是不紧不慢径直朝两人走去。

“我得跟你谈谈了。”沃尔佩对他说。

艾吉奥向他投去一个目光，还有一个似有似无的微笑，他看了一眼艾吉奥，本是想同他说些什么的，但现在看来他们还有很多时间和机会，便随着沃尔佩离去，同时漫不经心地笑着说：“我听说今晚在斗兽场的演出出了点意外……据说耶稣提前三天复活了。”

隔天，艾吉奥将克劳迪娅叫来，询问她的意愿并为她举行了仪式，让她加入了兄弟会。当尼可洛举起火钳面对这位女性奥迪托雷时，他不禁想起了曾经在威尼斯，他也一样见证了另一个奥迪托雷的蜕变。当着众人的面，尼可洛趁着众人在场，顺水推舟地宣布艾吉奥为他们领导者。随后，他们在屋顶共睹了克劳迪娅的第一次信仰之跃。

就在尼可洛走向屋顶的边缘时，艾吉奥伸手拉住了他：“你为什么改变心意了？”

他转身看着他：“改变？我一直都是支持你的。是我把你带到罗马来的，是我在你逃离圣天使堡的时候制造那场爆炸，也是我派人去的斗兽场……只是你不知道而已。”

艾吉奥凝视着他，还没等他回话，一个学徒跑上来向他们汇报说切萨雷已经在回圣天使堡的路上了。艾吉奥看向他问：“所以现在……”

“你决定吧，大师。”他笑着说。

“尼可洛，你最好将你所想的告诉我，你是我最信任的顾问，我还有什么理由去问别人呢？”

他没忘记是谁派人来监视他，但他回答说：“我的错误在于我总是选择独立思考，这才导致了你和沃尔佩的怀疑，不过现在都过去了，如果之后有时间，我想同你你好好谈谈。现在……”他坦率地笑起来，向他伸出手说：“作为朋友和战友，一起来吧，信仰之跃。”他感觉到自己的心脏在急速跳动，伸出的手没虽有丝毫动摇，可他马上又后悔了，一丝怯懦浮现在心中，他直直看着艾吉奥，不知道对方是否会回应。

所幸，艾吉奥只是笑了笑，毫不犹豫地抓住了他的手。

他们共同走到塔楼的屋檐边上，尼可洛往下看的时候感到有些眩晕，仿佛这是他第一次信仰之跃一般，他紧紧地抓住那只手，他知道自己也只有在这个时刻他可以抓住他。在大脑还没有反应过来之前，他已经随着艾吉奥从边缘上落下了，他的大脑一片空白，除了同样紧紧握住他的那只手，尼可洛什么也感觉不到了。

他们从塔楼下的草堆中爬出来，艾吉奥终于放开了他的手。那一瞬间，尼可洛如释重负，又感到有什么蒙在心上的东西被轻轻地拂去了。他怔了怔，直到注意到艾吉奥用看傻子的眼神看着半个人还陷落在稻草堆里的他时，他才匆忙爬起来，将沾了一身的稻草一一从身上摘去。等他打理好自己之后，另一个刺客学徒前来向他们报告切萨雷的动向，艾吉奥已经将注意力转移到了新的情报上。

“切萨雷已经独自回到圣天使堡了，罗德里格也在那里。”艾吉奥对他传达道。

“那么去吧，我们的导师，去了结这件事。”他十分郑重地向他行礼，他看到对方的眼中燃烧着火。这次机会他们会牢牢抓住，命运的眷顾对切萨雷的眷顾也无法阻止他们，只要铲除他，罗马即将解放，圣殿骑士的又一旗帜将被斩下，他们遥远的祖国佛罗伦萨也将从公爵的威胁解脱出来。

尽管艾吉奥没能亲手杀死切萨雷父子，但他将伊甸苹果夺了回来，而教皇也因为自己儿子的毒害一命呜呼。切萨雷扶植的庇护三世上任之后没活过一个月，可惜就算如此，这位教皇短短的二十七天在任时间也没支持过他，甚至还下令要逮捕他，命运似乎终于渐渐不再眷顾于切萨雷。

他们一刻也没有放松过对敌人的警戒，待到新教皇尤利乌斯二世上任，他们在他的支持下终于成功将切萨雷逼上了死路。

尽管教廷已经正式逮捕了切萨雷，所有人都松了一口气，但在很长一段时间里艾吉奥却依旧没能放下心来。

夜晚，艾吉奥独自来到古老而破败环形斗兽场，他穿过一众多门中的一道，看到尼可洛正在一面长满杂草的砖墙下等待着他。

“现在总算能放心了。”尼可洛向他招了招手后说。

“但我还不能放松。”艾吉奥的脸藏在兜帽下，声音低沉地从一片阴影中传来。

“他的确还有一些残存的势力，在西班牙，还有法国，但我们不清楚有多少人是支持他的。”

“所以我们还要再努把力。”他走上前去拍拍他的肩膀，然后越过他，开始攀爬那道墙。

“你做什么？”

艾吉奥低头看了他一眼说：“活动活动，来吗？”他又望向不远处几个栖居在这片废墟里的流浪汉，尼可洛马上会意，也随着他攀上那道墙。

费了一番功夫之后，他们终于在第三层的拱门前面停下，轻轻呼啸的风穿过门洞吹到尼可洛的脸上，透过那道门，他可以一览罗马城的夜景，那天正好是满月，他能看到散发着冰冷光亮的圆月从地平线上升起，落在那道拱门当中，成为了这绝佳风景中最引人瞩目的一点。

“你有什么想同我说的？”艾吉奥问他。

“之前来罗马的路上有人跟踪我。”尼可洛说。

“那是……”

他打断了他：“我知道是沃尔佩，我没有怪罪他的意思，不过，跟踪我的人有两个，那另一人一开始我还以为是你派来的，后来我才查清楚那是切萨雷的人。”

“你什么时候知道的？”

“大约在我们四处追捕切萨雷的时候吧。”

艾吉奥回想起那天在塔楼上对尼可洛说的那番话，他说“他是他最信任的顾问”，但那个时候尼可洛还在认为他派人监视他。他不禁有些后怕，在尼可洛自己解开误会之前，对方是否并不信任自己？可在那天之后，尼可洛依旧表现得足够忠诚，没有一丝不信任他的意思。他说：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“这不是忙着抓那位让你成天惦记的公爵吗？”

艾吉奥深深叹了口气：“是你自己说你不该一直独立思考的。”

“但我并没有不信任你，一次也没有。”尼可洛看出了他的担忧，他又补充：“因为我知道在你的立场就算要怀疑我那也是合理的，我从来没有把这事放在心上。”面不改色地说完这些之后，他才意识到最后一句他还是撒了谎。

“所以现在，我们之间没有任何误会了，尼可洛，你尽可以信任我，而我对你也是。虽然我产生过一些疑惑，但我也从未怀疑过你。”

尼可洛没有回话，不知该说出感谢还是保持怀疑，毕竟谁都可以说出漂亮话，就算是他自己也说了谎。他们本来已经不再有对彼此的不信任，可太近了，他觉得已经太近了，艾吉奥对他的完全信任会让他担忧，即使是对他，他不希望他们的领导者没有一丝防备之心。自己对艾吉奥的那份信任也让他担忧自己，一想到沃尔佩曾差点将刀刃从背后刺向他，他就后怕，很少有人知道表面上看起来永远处事不惊的尼可洛会如此胆怯，他只知道把恐惧和惊慌暴露出来永远是不明智的，即使是对同伴，防备和信任依旧是分开来的。

艾吉奥注意到他的沉默，他突然说：“Leo以前告诉我说，这种拱门是罗马人发明的，与更早时候的拱不同，这种拱门的每一块砖都撑着整个环的重量，他们可以很好地契合在一起。”他将自己的兜帽掀开，这里已经足够隐蔽，他不必藏在阴影之下。风将他额前的头发吹起来，冰凉的月光也照亮他的面孔，尼可洛将他的脸看得一清二楚。

尼可洛依旧沉默，他想：“你为什么要说这个？不……我不关心什么拱门。你在隐喻什么？还是想转移开话题？不要再说这些毫无意义的废话了，如果我坦诚以待，那你是否也是如此？如果吉尔贝托和莱昂纳多都对你展现了爱与信任，那对你来说我是否同他们一样？”他意识到自己是带着些嫉妒地想起那两人，他努力遏制住心头那层朦朦胧胧的感觉，转而突然想起他们出身于同一个城市，是他深爱并为之奔走的佛罗伦萨。

在快凝结起来的气氛里，尼可洛突兀地问：“对你来说，佛罗伦萨又算是什么？”

艾吉奥发觉尼可洛刚才没在听他说话，他还是回答了他：“当然是引以为傲的故乡。虽然我在‘那之后’就不再生活在那里了，我也曾憎恶过它虚伪繁华表面下的权势斗争，我的家族就深受其害。在那之后，它又经历了太多，洛伦佐也好，萨夫纳罗拉也好，现在的共和政府也好，有的时候我觉得自己的改变远赶不上它的变化，但它的市民却没多大变化，佛罗伦萨人都是狡诈的商人，眼里却有高于一切的自由，他们始终呼唤着自由。离开它的时间越久，我才越来越发现我是爱它的。”

尼可洛无声地笑笑，在那座城市的名字面前，他们一样。出于好奇，他又问：“你认为现在的共和国政府如何？”

“依赖法国国王不是什么好主意，老实说我觉得你们使得佛罗伦萨处于弱势。不过第二秘书团的秘书长是个聪明人，我相信他会为我们的佛罗伦萨带来自由与和平。”艾吉奥笑到。

“哈，你可别在这恭维我了，你知道我没什么权力。”

“但在执政团之外你还有能力做很多事情。”艾吉奥郑重地看着他，言外之意不能再清楚。

“如果我认为我可以，我会做的。”他说着走进那道拱门，走到砖石的边缘上，他再次向他伸出手，艾吉奥有些不明所以，他早就意识到尼可洛的反常，但他依然没有犹豫地抓住了那只手。

尼可洛根本不想跟他聊什么佛罗伦萨，也不想谈什么信任不信任的问题，从爬上环形剧场的看台之时他的思维就被那阵风吹走了一半，他心不在焉地听着艾吉奥讲的一切，心不在焉地回答他，然而这一切都不重要，在这个佛罗伦萨人心中感情的剧烈燃烧下，那些话语和理智只不过是外壳，现在他只是想吻他而已。

他将他拉到“悬崖”的边缘，急促地吻了上去，他都快忘了对方还年长他十岁，不过他想他作为刺客的资历总比他长那么几年，而且这点年龄的差距在他们这个年纪早也该被抹平了。艾吉奥的胡子扎得他难受，不过他很享受他柔软的嘴唇和他脸上惊诧的表情，开始不由得对此感到愉悦。

但这一切也不过是他一厢情愿的幻想，他不想那么做，不想承担他们导师惊诧过后的后果。他觉得自己此刻发了疯，拉着他从那个拱门中坠落。他倒是如愿看到了艾吉奥惊诧的表情。下坠的风在耳边呼啸，尼可洛觉得自己此时无比清醒，他在心中愉快地笑着，心情像是第一次不再恐惧坠落时一样轻快。

艾吉奥惊呼他的名字，在过去二十年多年他也经历过仓促地从高处坠落，但没有哪一次是丝毫没有准备地被人拽下去的，他感觉自己的心都要停跳了。但他在离开边缘的一瞬就已经看到下方那团松松软软的草堆了，他索性任由自己同尼可洛一起下落。

当两人狼狈地从草堆了爬出来后，艾吉奥说：“你疯了？！”

“开个小玩笑而已。”尼可洛微笑着替他把插在头顶的干草拿走，在艾吉奥眼里看来他脸上满是狡猾和嘲弄。

“你叫我出来浪费时间就是为了耍我这么一遭吗？”艾吉奥现在还有些惊魂未定。

“怎么会呢？我也是恰好看见这里有个适合信仰之跃的草堆而已，你忘了是我跟着你爬到那道拱门底下的不是？”

艾吉奥发觉自己依旧不大琢磨不透尼可洛，可他又不是瞎子也不傻，他知道尼可洛注视他很久了，那眼神从对他的审视逐渐掺杂进其他一些东西，他早就在意地不行却又问不出口。“你是不是还有什么要跟我说的？”他抓住他问。

尼可洛停下了意欲离去的脚步看着他说：“现在我知道我收获了您的信任，这是我莫大的荣幸，信任对我个人而言是无比珍贵的礼物，我也不会辜负您的这份馈赠。”

艾吉奥盯着他，他的表情十分庄重，没有逢场作戏或是虚情假意，但他只说了这么一句就没再多言。“没别的了？”

“没有了，您还想从我这里得到什么呢？”尼可洛的语调有些冰冷，他又随即笑笑说：“回去吧，还有很多事情要做呢。”

艾吉奥点了点头说：“那么回去吧。”

他希望他那天对尼可洛的感觉只是错觉，那份错觉在后续的很长一段时间里都没再出现，也并没有再让他产生困扰。当他们并肩作战对付切萨雷的党羽时，尼可洛一直都是他最可靠的伙伴。

切萨雷‧波吉亚经历了几次逃亡，最终还是被艾吉奥杀死在了西班牙。至此，兄弟会的众人才如释重负。

艾吉奥在空闲下来之后发现了父亲遗落的一些记录，为了调查那些信息，他开始筹划一场长途旅行。

临行之前，他特地回了一趟佛罗伦萨告知尼可洛他的计划，对方正整日忙于建立国民军队的事务中，虽然看起来比从前又消瘦了不少，但却掩盖不住脸上的神采奕奕。当他听完艾吉奥的打算，他沉寂了片刻却只说了一句：“一路平安，你可别死了。”

“我精神着呢。”艾吉奥说。

在他准备离开时，他沉默地看着他的好同僚，因为那人没有像往常一样控制自己的表情，一些忧虑和其他说不清的东西清清楚楚地浮现在他脸上。艾吉奥看着他，没有说一个字，似乎在等他开口，可他又觉得或许现在马上走人才是最好的选择。

最终，尼可洛还是微笑着说：“我对您的爱慕不过是微不足道的小事，现在您快去吧，还有更重要的事情在远方等待着您去解决，这是我的建议。”

他当然义无反顾地去了，怀揣着一股难以言喻的心情。只不过那一切都在海上被咸苦的风渐渐吹走，还有很多事情在前方等待着他。

几年后他回来了，他们的佛罗伦萨又经历了一次政权的更迭，这一次他的好秘书终于也被卷进了残酷的斗争。在他们经历各种磨难各自再次安顿下来后，他以为他们都早就忘记了那件“微不足道的小事”。


End file.
